


The blood that runs down a cowards face

by Honey_Bunni



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Athena Grant, Alpha Bobby Nash, Alpha Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Smut, Tags May Change, Violence, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunni/pseuds/Honey_Bunni
Summary: Buck had a rough life as an omega hated by everyone abused and neglected by his family and other people in his life while longing for love and affection.Eddie was an Alpha, a strong one but he also had his own problems the constant pressure to live up to his parents, Tons of internalized homophobia and later everything that happend between him and Shanon.So what happens when Eddie and Buck meet each other do they ever see each other again ....later in life ? Do they get a second or more chances to explore their feelings?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	The blood that runs down a cowards face

**Author's Note:**

> This is a A/B/O fic that is canon oriented but has different elements and i gurantee nothing!  
> TW:  
> \--------------  
> (internelized) homopobia  
> graphic discription of violence  
> abuse  
> neglect  
> yelling  
> verbal abuse  
> slurrs  
> and more 
> 
> The trigger gonna change from time to time or on some chapters 
> 
> I am thanking Keke for corecting and helping me with this fic

He is a coward.  
He is a failure.  
He is worthless.  
He isn't deserving of anything.  
He’s a boy so he shouldn't wear pink.  
He’s boy so he has to suck it up.  
He’s boy so he shouldn't cry.  
And yet? He still does.  
He tells himself it's okay he gets hit. That he deserves every painful slap that comes his way.  
Every time he fails as a student. slap. As an athlete. slap. As a boy. slap. As a son. slap.  
It's ok for that man to do it because he deserves it.

Because he is a failure, and that’s all he’ll ever be.  
He will never be enough.

He is a coward and the the blood that runs from a cowards face is well deserved. He is a coward for not standing up for himself. For letting that man hurt him because he fears the unimaginable pain that it would bring if he resisted.  
Though, he does one thing right. If he cries, he sucks it up.

But he can’t help to think of all the slurs and threats his father hurls at him.

“What were you thinking?” He screams at him while pushing him on to the bed, “Putting on your sisters makeup.”

By now, he’s snarling. He’s fuming. Buck realizes he’s pulling his belt out of the loops. 

No. No he thinks. 

“You fucking fag,” he spits out disgusted as he yanks down Evan’s trousers.

“Do you like that sissy? When I pull down your pants like this?" 

Now he’s just poking fun. His disgusting, twisted definition of fun. 

But Buck doesn’t move, he doesn’t want to risk making his father even angrier. 

He knew today it’d be really bad because well Evan was dumb enough to put on this makeup and not remove it before his father came home drunk; again.

Nights like this included the harshest punishments. 

He was guaranteed at least two or three hard slaps on the back of his head everyday; simply because his father finds it appropriate.

So now he just tries to hold it together but he can’t for long. His dad scourges his bare bottom with all the force he could muster.

He hit him again and again and again until he felt his skin crack.  
Evan felt the blood stream down his legs like a hopeless river.

His body hurts. Everything hurts so bad he wants to just slip out of this world out. Scratch that, out of this hell.  
But he can't. He’s tied to it like a dog on a leash. He is expected to behave properly when others are around. But the rest of the time, he gets neglected. Attention is only brought his way when he fails to follow instructions. He wished he had just acted normal. 

But he didn't complain. He didn't want to make matters worse.

"Get in the fucking shower you ugly punk," his father taunted. "It would have been better to get an abortion instead of having you as a failure of a faggot son."

He does as his father says. He turns on the shower and strips from his clothes. His briefs are stained  
with blood so he puts them in the washing machine quickly.

He knows why his father is so angry at him. 

He is the first male omega in his family in 5 generations. The last known omega male that was a Buckley? They vanished under unknown circumstances, forever.

Being an omega, naturally, Evan isn't straight. He is pansexual. Some male omegas are bisexual or gay. But of course, Evan was an outlier, as usual.

Male omegas can get pregnant when in heat and give birth to babies. 

Just another reason for his father to despise him. 

He says it’s disgusting and weird.

He wishes his father was the only one that loathed him, but his mother isn't any better. She calls him names. Sometimes she doesn’t even look in his direction. 

On the nights his father isn't occupied with tormenting him, his parents fight.  
He hears them scream at each other and the next morning he sees his mother with bruises on her face. 

Contrary to popular belief, he feels bad for her, pities her even.  
She's getting hit because he's a failure, but it's not her fault. She holds no fault in any of this. She and his father had met at a young age and he bonded with her. She never really gave her consent.

She was a weak beta. You'd think that she was an omega, but how could she be? She didn't love her family enough to hold that title. Now you see why Buck was, well Buck. Why he chased after the people he did, whether it be in relationships, or something else. Older people, mostly betas and alphas, nurtured him. 

But now all he can think about is the way the water from the shower pelts against his broken skin. He feels like his body is on fire. Maybe he really was experiencing hell on Earth. 

But the weirdest part of it all? The feeling of hurt comforts him more and more as the days go by. He doesn't feel much lately (aside from physical pain), so he takes what he gets. He does his normal shower routine; lathers up his body with soap, gently making sure to keep the wounds as closed as possible. He rinses his hair and watches the blood of the day's escapades swirls down the drain. 

Buck steps out the shower, carefully towel drying his hair and body before he tends to his wounds. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he takes note of how bad he looks. Different hues of red, blue and purple adorn his body. Red from the heat of the shower. Blue from the bruises on his bum. Purple from his throbbing eye. 

His eye isn't even his father's fault. It's from bullies earlier that day, that's the reason he had to use Maddie's makeup in the first place.

Why does he have to be such a disappointment anyways? Why couldn’t he just be the alpha son  
his das had wished for? Life would be so much easier that way. For God’s sake, he would even take to be a beta. 

But no, of course with his luck, he was a stupid omega. A fuck up, if you will.

But in being an omega, he had to deal with the consequences. He longed for love and affection, even though he couldn’t have it.

With this in mind, he pads his way to his sisters room. The scent of raspberry, vanilla and a hint of lemon lulls him in like a comforting blanket. He loves her scent. It made him feel loved. Maddie was the only one who cared about him. Truly cared about him, that is, not just when it looked good. 

With her he felt at home. With her he felt like he had family.

As he enters Maddie’s room, she just looks at him with pity. She opens her arms for him, engulfing his larger frame into her smaller one. 

They lay down on her bed and Maddie just runs her fingers through his hair. He immediately leans into her touch. Keening at the attention and adoration. 

She knew what was going on. She could literally smell it on him. The hurt. The disappointment. Everything. 

He just laid there with her soaking up the reassurance from his sister.

He couldn't lay there for too long. He had to get to his room.  
He doesn't want that Maddie to get in trouble because of him.

After about 20 minutes, he goes in his room and cries himself to sleep. Or tries to at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback and kudos if you want to :)


End file.
